


A Friend in Need

by BurnItAllDownDahling



Series: A Family Affair [26]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Planning, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Spardacest (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling
Summary: Demon lords don't share easily. In the wake of "A Family 'Friend,'" Vergil needs to make Nero understand this.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> ETA tag for discussion of the dubcon that happened way back at the beginning of this series.

When Vergil strolled into the bedroom, Nero was still growling. It was a subaural thing that Mary -- Lady -- might not have been able to hear. Still, for a human, she had good instincts, and had wisely chosen to listen to them and leave immediately. That _should_ have settled Nero. Instead, the boy looked ready to go hunting after her. Only his greater desire to guard Dante -- to keep Dante safe from the rampant sexuality of a small thirtysomething human female -- had kept him where he was.

Vergil stopped beside the chair and began to remove his coat. "You're going to have to get over that," he advised. Dante in particular would not tolerate aggression toward his human friend.

"He loves her." Nero's voice, plus the snarling echo of his demon. "He would love her more, if she let him." Then his gaze shifted to Vergil, baleful and bright. "And you _want_ her."

"Of course I do." Vergil unfastened his vest. "Reproductive considerations aside, mounting her should be delightful. She's strong enough to take a lot -- provided that we take some basic precautions -- and hungry enough to be entertaining. It's been a long time since I've found a human who actually intrigued me." The last time, he did not add, had been Nero's mother.

He'd suspected that would set off something, however, and it did -- though not in any way that Vergil had expected. So strange, sometimes, that the beautiful, powerful demon lord who shared Vergil's bed was still mostly human, and reacted in human ways at the oddest times. Like now, when Nero suddenly looked on the brink of tears... but also so furious that he began to tremble. He clutched Dante more tightly against himself as if the larger, drunk man was a teddy bear, and manifested a pair of leathery black wings -- human-sized, thank the nonexistent God, or there'd be no space left in the room to walk -- to wrap around Dante and himself. He did not look Vergil in the eye, and his voice shook, as he said, "Are we not enough for you?"

Vergil blinked in surprise. Then again, he had told Lady himself that Nero was more insecure than he should be. It was quite strange, and Vergil had no inkling of how to resolve the problem. He rather suspected that it was something Nero would simply have to deal with himself -- but in the meantime, symptoms of the problem would manifest everywhere, interfering with everything. He resigned himself to deal with this part of it now.

"Have I tried to kill either of you?" Vergil asked, dropping the vest onto a chair. "Lately."

"N-no. But -- "

"And do you imagine," Vergil continued, stepping out of his boots, "that I would endure your presence for even one moment more if I were bored with you, or found you unpleasant?"

"But you're _cheating_ on us!" It was a cry of deepest anguish, which Dante ruined somewhat by snorting loudly and muttering, "Fuck breadsticks," before settling back into his drunken sleep.

This was already tedious. Vergil hadn't gotten his pants off, but he moved around the bed nevertheless, sliding his hand over Nero's short hair until he could get a good grip on the back of the boy's head. He shook Nero this way, for emphasis. "I'm making love to my brother, and we're using a human woman in the process, for variety. For breeding. I'd ask you to join in, but you'd kill her, and necrophilia rather misses the point."

Nero's face reddened with fury. "I thought you _loved_ us."

"I repeat: have I killed or abandoned you yet?" Vergil shook his head, irritated. "We are bound by ties far more meaningful than mere sexual fidelity, Nero. You are _mine_." His hand tightened involuntarily before he forced himself to relax, but the demon in his soul rumbled approval, echoing the declaration. "As I am yours. Mount a thousand others and this will not change."

Nero glared at him. "I wouldn't! I don't _want_ to!"

"But I do. I want that woman, Nero. I want to suckle her little breasts and put my tongue inside her and hold her down while Dante fucks her and comes in her and makes her come so she'll conceive more readily. I want to fuck her lovely mouth, and teach her to enjoy the taste of my cock. I want to fuck her ass. I want to do it while Dante's inside her, so we can feel each other through her flesh." Nero stared at him now in appalled consternation. Vergil laughed at his face, and licked his lips at the thought. "She's almost ripe now. I could taste that in her scent a few moments ago, when just the sound of my voice made her desire me; a few more days and it will be the perfect time. I want her strength in our family line, Nero. I want her blood mingling with ours, and I want to _drink_ her blood while we mingle it -- "

Nero tried to pull away in a huff. "Fucking _asshole_, you're disgusting, leave me the fuck alone."

Vergil rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatics. Then, because he was done with this conversation -- they could go 'round and 'round all night, and Nero would if Vergil let him, a pointless waste of time and breath -- Vergil shifted his grip to Nero's throat and forced him onto his back. He batted aside Nero's wings, plucked Dante from the boy's arms, and put him aside, pausing to tuck his brother into the pillows before returning his attention to Nero. Despite his fury, Nero had gone pliant and stayed where Vergil put him. It was a demon's reaction to the demand of one who claimed him... but still, Nero shook. Still, tears wet the cheek that Vergil could see, as the boy had turned his face away again. Submission in the most technical sense, but resentment-laden and incomplete. Unbearable, when Vergil knew how delicious Nero could be when he was truly willing. Unacceptable, when Nero was _his_.

So he modulated his grip on Nero's throat, instead cupping his head again and coaxing him, with gentle pressure, to face Vergil again. Nero resisted this at first; stubborn. But Vergil merely waited, and kept pressing, and at last Nero relented and turned to him. Satisfied, Vergil shifted to lie down beside Nero, keeping his face cupped, but otherwise demanding nothing. Force would not win this challenge -- and challenge it was, Vergil was certain. Demon lords did not share easily. Vergil's demand that Nero do so anyway would have two possible outcomes: Nero would either acquiesce to Vergil's demand, or he would leave them. Vergil did not mean for the latter outcome to even enter the boy's mind.

So when Nero finally sighed and turned to face Vergil, Vergil swiped one of the tears from his cheek and rubbed it over the boy's lips with a thumb before leaning in to lap at his mouth, taking his time to enjoy the salty-metal taste. He loved the boy's tears, and this seemed to be an especially piquant batch of them; his despair was delicious, if undesirable in the long term. Nero shivered a little, not with anger this time, so Vergil deepened the kiss, closing teeth gently on his bottom lip. His hand slid over Nero's back, down to cup his backside, lifting his denim-clad thigh to drape over Vergil's hip. Too much trouble to undress them both, so Vergil palmed the soft lump of Nero's genitals through the denim and rolled the heel of his hand against him. Nero's breath caught; yes, unmistakable response there. The lump was rapidly becoming less soft. When Nero finally gave up some of his stubborn standoffishness and started to touch Vergil back, Vergil rolled on top of him, thrusting hard against him, hungry to make him respond more. It frustrated him that he could smell the boy's lust, see the quickening of his breath and the tremor of eagerness in his frame, and yet Nero fought it. Fought _himself_, because he thought he should be angry about something so trivial as sex. Vergil had really thought they were past this.

With a soft snarl of exasperation, Vergil pushed himself up, lifting his body out of contact with Nero's. At once the boy made a sound of protest and reached for him, but Vergil batted his hand away. "Shall we stop, then?" The words were a growl. He was sick to death of this nonsense. "If we are to do things the human way. Humans do not generally fuck their fathers, after all."

Nero's face, already flushed, went darker red. But he said, "What? No. I don't want to stop."

"Are you certain? The first time I took you, you fought me. 'Get off me,' you said. Should I have listened to your mouth alone, even as your scent cried _Yes, now, fuck me, hurt me, make me yours_ \-- "

"Fuck you," Nero snapped -- but he sat up as he said it, arching toward Vergil and trying to coax him into another kiss. Vergil caught him by the throat again and forced him back down, holding him tightly this time so that he could lean down and snarl into Nero's ear. Nero snarled back, but it was a token thing, with no real malice; Vergil let it slide, for now.

"Are we animals, to mate for life?" When Nero pushed up against his hand, Vergil summoned his claws and deliberately let them sink just into Nero's skin, stopping short of the tendons of his neck. Of course the boy hissed and clutched at him, his scent firing with arousal. He liked pain so much, Vergil's lovely boy. "Is it a human thing that you enjoy the threat of having your throat torn out? I ask because I wouldn't know. _I'm not human_. But if you mean to cling to one arbitrary human custom, why not demand the rest?"

Nero went still for just a moment, his eyes widening as he finally understood. Just to drive the lesson home, Vergil let go of his throat and lifted his hand, licking droplets of Nero's blood from his claws. Delicious. The taste alone made him want to fuck the boy. He was fairly certain that wasn't a human desire, either, but he couldn't be sure, because he had never cared where his desire came from or how it worked. It simply was what it was.

After a moment, Nero's throat worked as he swallowed. "I don't... okay. Fine."

"Okay, what?" Vergil sat up to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, tugging loose his cock and stroking it, idly. Nero's gaze went right to it, but then he swallowed and tried to look elsewhere. Ashamed of his own lust; pitiful.

"Okay, I get it now," Nero said, sounding aggrieved. "I can't expect you to do, uh, relationships, like a human, because you're a demon."

"Just me?"

Flick of those pale, mirror-silver eyes, up to meet Vergil's. The stamp of Sparda in every particle of his body, and still he hesitated to acknowledge it. "We. _We're..._ demons." He set his jaw. "But human, too."

Vergil shrugged. "If you choose. Love me, too, if you choose. But never be so foolish as to blind yourself to what _I_ am. Is that understood?"

Nero sighed, sullen. "Yeah."

In a flash, Vergil caught Nero's face in a vise grip, pushing his chin up to bare his throat. "Let's try that again."

A violent shudder passed through Nero. Vergil imagined it as the last of the boy's humanish prudishness, passing out of him like a contaminant purged at last. Nero swallowed, but capitulated after only a half-breath's silence. "Yes, Father."

With a soft growl of pleasure, Vergil bit him hard, just over the carotid -- not deeply enough to bleed him out, but enough to make him feel the threat. And so beautiful, the way Nero gasped and writhed in response. "Very good," Vergil purred. "Now beg for me."

Nero's hands clutched at his back, and he writhed again, aroused by even the demand. "Please, Father."

Yes. He sat up and threw Nero over on his face and hauled his pants off his ass. "Is that the best you can do?"

Nero moaned and tore at the front of his own pants to free his cock, then pushed his ass shamelessly into the air, his voice breaking with frantic urgency. "_Please_, Father. Please fuck me. Please hurt me. Please make me -- "

Vergil caught him by the throat and covered his back and with his free hand shoved his cock as deep as he could get with one stroke. The boy was tight, his body slower to respond than usual; Vergil forced him open anyway and laughed when he flinched. "You're already mine," he breathed in Nero's ear, as Nero groaned through his teeth and his scent racheted up to hellfire-hot pure lust. "You _belong to_ a demon, and you _are_ a demon. There is a place for your humanity between us, but _not here_." He shoved himself deeper into Nero's ass and hauled his hips back when the boy twitched away in reflex. "Is that understood?"

Nero ranted beneath him, already too lost in it for coherence; he scrabbled at the bedsheets with newly clawed hands, trying to push back against Vergil's relentless movements. "Please, please -- _fuck_, you're gonna kill me -- yeah, Father, please, anything, I'll do anything you want, I'm yours, more, please, _more_ \-- "

And that was enough of words, for a time.

When it was done, however, and Vergil had eased some of his pique by making Nero beg for forgiveness and weep again -- this time in overwhelmed ecstasy and relief -- he conceded to himself that perhaps he had been too harsh. Nero curled against him, awake but relaxed at last, smelling thoroughly Vergil's and thoroughly fucked. And yet. Always, underlying the scent-notes of ownership and submission and satisfaction, there remained a strong scent of Nero's humanity. There were times when Vergil could not scent this at all in himself, and even times when it faded to unimportance for Dante. For Nero, though, it was always there. Perhaps it was wrong of Vergil to dismiss it entirely.

So he stroked the backs of his fingers against the boy's cheek. "You will not make a human of me," he said, softly. It was possible that Dante had finally sobered up enough to fake sleep and listen in; if so, this was for the both of them, if Dante needed to hear it, too. "And what I do with my body is no business of yours. But there is... a part of me which understands your fear, and regrets stoking it. _That_ part of me is yours, exclusively. I grant it to no one else without your permission. Will that serve you?"

Nero blinked up at him in surprise. Then he flushed and ducked his head and pushed his face into Vergil's chest, to hide it. "Yeah," he muttered, muffled. "That'll do."

Such a strange young demon lord. But he was Vergil's, strange or not, and it pleased Vergil to have the matter settled again. So he summoned a wing to fold around the boy, and a tail which he flicked back to wend around Dante and pull him close. Satisfied and safe between them, he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where my headcanon about these guys not being human conflicts with my real-life morals. IRL, if a partner of mine who had been exclusive suddenly decided that he was going to fuck somebody else, take it or leave it, I would leave it like a forest in fall, and I have actually done so from previous relationships. I'm poly myself, and that shit requires advance negotiations out the wazoo, and absolutely trustworthy partners, to be healthy. Buuuuut demons aren't going to have a preemptive chat about fucking, any more than they would have a preemptive chat about killing and eating an enemy. Vergil thinks like a demon and Nero has chosen to love him despite knowing this, so this story represents a long-overdue conversation on his part. On Vergil's part, it's ridiculous that they've even had to talk about it this much, thank God it's over now, let's get back to fuckin'.
> 
> I'm thinking Dante's had much more time to process how Vergil thinks and might not need the same convo -- and, after all, Dante's more like a demon than Nero in a lot of ways, so he probably instinctively *gets* what Nero has to have explained. It's still gonna be a little bit of a shock to him that Vergil wants to schtupp his closest human friend, and even more of a shock that she's pro-double-schtupping (plus baby!) herself. Haven't yet figured out how I want to attack that angle, but I will soon.
> 
> (I really don't think Nero's ever going to be into Lady or vice versa, guys, sorry in advance.)


End file.
